MSUR&TV Chronicles: Sonic revenge part 1
by Michael57
Summary: First in the Sonic revenge series.WE all see the stories of people going to a sonic world and get back safely, but what if a person gets killed by his favorite video game character? A Self-insert Multi-verse story starting at SatAM.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters in the sonic universe except the characters of me and someone else!

Author's note:

I was thinking of this fic ever since I read the Author's nightmare stories. This is not connected to those story's so mainly to summarize; I end up in one of the sonic worlds and get killed by sonic only to be saved by a chaos emerald and my soul gets transferred to be another sonics brother in another world (if you didn't get it yet this is going to be a multiverse fic). The only reason I'm not telling which sonic it is is because I want you to read it. So without further adu' Act One Start! (wanted to type that for a long time)

Update: Due to some rule problems, I'm revising this entire story or at least make it better, making sure I spelled everything right. So I'll try to up date at least once a week or month. thanks for understanding and enjoy! P.S. Tell how the improvements are.

* * *

"Who knew you can kill"

Chapter 1 "a dream or a living !#$" part 1

Michael's POV:

I was at my home watching the SatAM cartoon on youtube. It still makes me laugh that this show was canceled because it was too dark. I fail to see why, then again, it must have scared them during "Sonic's nightmare" episode. Again I just don't see it. I then, start to think what types of fanfics people write for episodes that the world will never see since the shows' cancellation. Tails being in the main cast was one of my intrests, since the show didn't give tails much of the spotlight. Though I know that the Archie ver. Of sonic was supposed to be the continuation of SatAM but things are a little off, but it gives tails ALOT of the spotlight. Speaking of tails, why does he have his own hut? I was reading a fanfic and I came across the fact that tails has his own hut. I did a little research awhile back and I found out that in fact tails has his own hut. I was so deep in thought that I didn't noticed the person behind me pushing me in the computer.

No pov's for sonic and co. Because I can't really do the thinking for them.

In Knothole

Sonic was doing the evil eye on sally while sally was giving a flat stare. "Say that again." said sonic on the most low un-natual tone he could use. "I said we can't kill robotnick because overall he didn't kill anybody according to the records everything he did can be reversed like uncle chuck for example." sally explained. "What about your dad and the void! He had to stay because of some christlisation thinginny". sally flinched at that comment due to that one day when her father came back from the void, he couldn't stay long because of some sickness for being in the void for so long."I heard that there is a way to cure him, but for now the only thing we can do to robotnick is to give him a life sentence and that's about it." sally said. she then noticed that sonic had left her hut in frustration. Outside, sonic was extremely mad, mainly because he couldn't find his parents. In all of the raids that they've done, only uncle chuck was his only relative that was confirmed alive. Sally didn't know this because he didn't tell her because of her loss of her parents so he decided that he should keep it to himself. For now though he needs to unwind and the only way for that at the moment was to play with tails.

Michael's POV:

I was laying in an ally of the WORST place I wanted to be... Robotropolice.

_To be Continued..._

well it Is a one shot but this is really just a prologue instead of a chapter but just for the record this is my first fic so go easy on me and excuse my spelling. I'm still going to update this even if the reviews are bad so please no flames.

till next time see ya!


	2. The meets and greats

Hi I've finally got this chapter up, sorry if this was a little late updating since of school and stuff like that.

Also I've noticed that the first chapter is kinda confusing so to explain what's happening. I got sent to the SatAM cartoon and while that's happening sally was telling sonic that they can't kill Eggman. after sally explained that Eggman (yes I'm calling him Eggman for now on because I CAN'T SPELL HIS NAME RIGHT) never killed anyone overall so they couldn't kill him instantly that is, sonic was in a mental fit because he never knew about the fate of his parent and thought that they were murdered so he left. were just going to pick up in robotropolice (I apologize for the misspell of the city but I'm too lazy to check the name).

Also I don't own anything except the My characters.

Chapter 2

"a dream or a living !#$" part 2

Robotrpolice

"Snively! Roport to the cloning camber now!" Eggman said that echoed though out the barley lit hallway in some random building somewhere in robotropolice. Snively, as always, groaning and running for his life to get to his uncle fast because of his fear of being in the robotizer by his relative. Though in secret he is slowly planning a way to take over his uncle so he can rule the world by himself, although that could take years, but he can wait. "Y-yes sir?" Snively asked having a little hint of interest on what Eggman plain is this time. "I need you to check on my greatest creation since the doomsday episode... Project clone-aged!...what?" Eggman noticed that his assistant is looking at him strangely.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll go check sir." Snively didn't even want to know why he wanted him to check on his creation that he didn't even hear before, but whatever it's usually fun what he made this time, but why cloning. Speaking of which, he still couldn't believe that despite the events of the doomsday Machine, Eggman had a clone of himself in case if he really did die. Killing Snively's dream to rule the place but hey, there's always next time. Snively looked at a large yellow tube that was shielding the view of, whatever it is, on the other side of that glass. He hit the button that supposed to reveal what Eggman had made AAAANNNNNDDD he immediately went bloody red hit the button again and called one of the robots to get female clothing it could find and put it on _her_. While that was happening Snively went back to his uncle, still red by the way, and told him flatly, "your sick sir." Now this caught Eggman by surprised "Uuuhhh, what to you mean?" What are you going to do with a female you sick &%^?" Snively yelled. "...Female?...What female?" Eggman questioned shocked and angry for his relative to yell at him like that. "you mean you don't know?" "No." "Then you might want to see this." they go back to the yellow tube and after the robot told Snively the O.K. And let Eggman see it, and their was a loong silence before saying "throw it away NOW!" Snively didn't hesitate to do so and the thing that was inside it went into a pipe that was labeled trash. "Now I'm going have to wait for another raid from sonic to get another hair again which took me ages to get!...Forget this, were going to plain B Snively!" As the two left not knowing that Eggmans creation woke up and heard the entire conversation.

Michael's POV.

2 Minutes prior

I could just scream if I want to if it wasn't the fact that theirs SWAT bots everywhere and I'm not in the position to run because my back was really hurting from my incoming. I wish I could say I landed on something soft but unfortunately I ended up falling about 7 feet and landed on my butt and since the ground was pavement with some metal so it wasn't pretty. Anyway, I was in that looked like some kind of garbage removal system and I was watching how it worked.

The trash come down a chute and goes to the bottom of the 50 sqi. Foot bin, and once it's full it squishes it in a long rectangular shape (it's about 50 feet deep F.Y.I.) then it uses a rocket to burn the garbage to ashes and then were it goes it's beyond me. It was interesting what I see go in other scrap metal, there was food, papers with the words failed planes, a sofa, a body, and- wait what?

"A BODY!" I yield and luckily the body was on top of the trash but I didn't much time. I got off the guard rail and ran though the garbage to get to her...or at least I think it's a female. After slipping a couple times I got to her and, to my relief, She was breathing, the moment lasted short because the machine was starting to crash the garbage. Without thinking, I picked her up and ran for the railing that was near by, and Boy she's heavy! I don't remember what happened next but I suddenly was on one of the crushers of the garbage system. Not hesitating I ran, while balancing, on one of the pipes for the machine and as I got off it, I felt the enormous heat that was burning the garbage behind me. I drop down in relief and was shocked that I was able to save someone from death! Still I was relived that she was still breathing.

After some time later I finally looked at the person I saved and I was shocked. She was a Female hedgehog that looks like SEGA sonic and well I'll just say that she had a good but not to bad hourglass figure and she was waring blue jenies like mine and was waring a clear dark-light blue shirt, and she was waring the new generation sneakers that sonic wares on sonic adventure 2. I was about to carry her again but her fist suddenly hit me in the face, I fell down to the ground with her sitting on top of me. "Finally! I can move! geese robuttnick is going to pay for that!" she said and her voice sounded just like the English voice of Rachel on case closed. (I personally thought it was a good voice OK) "ooooooohhhhhhggggggg" I groaned and she looked down and said "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry,I was able to move when you pick me up and-" "Just get me up already!" "oh right sorry."

After a few apologizes and me calming her down later. "So your not around here are you?" she asked me which was a surprise. "No but some things are filmier. How did you know and what's your name?" I asked. "Well to answer your 2nd question I don't know and as for your 1st question, you look, welllll, I don't know 3D-ish to me." she answered. It then hit me that it's a cartoon world, and everything looks like it is in the cartoon except me. But I'm still the same, I know I don't have a cartoon of myself so why do I look a little 3D-ish to her, is it because I'm not a toon? I did a quick look around and noticed that everything is the same as the cartoon but has a 3-D type of thing to it like paper mario or that family guy video game I've played not so long ago. Still, I find that cree- wait, she doesn't have a NAME! "You don't have a name?" " No in fact I just woke up for the first time a few minutes ago so since you saved me you think of a name. Seems fair enough right?" she responded. 'Great, cloning how original. Now what should her name be?' I thought, and after a few minutes of thinking I thought of the only name that will suite her. "How about Sara?" I said with great hopes she'll like it. "Leeetsss see, it start's with an S, and almost sounds the same as sonic.. I'm good Sara it is!" Sara said with happiness. "Good now let's see if we can get out of this city and get to the great forest. Were it's safe." "If your talking about going to Knuthole then I know the root there. Take my hand let's..." "Juice?" "Thanks." So I garbed her hand an experienced sonic speed for the first time.

**No POV, With uncle chuck**

Uncle chuck was watching the hole conversation and saw the over- er human save the clone. But they are now going to Knuthole and knowing that they'll be there in minutes he sent a E-mail to sally with a picture of the two hoping sonic and sally will be friendly to them.

**In Knuthole**

"Sally you have a message from uncle chuck and he makes it extremely urgent." Nicole announced to sally. 'Chuck never sends anything unless', fearing for the worse she checked the e-mail and few seconds later she started laughing...hard. "I..hahaha, got..to..hahaha...let sonic see this!" Still laughing she went out of her hut and attempted to find sonic while getting a few glances from some morbians .She rarely laughs near anyone except the Freedom Fighters so it's kind of new to the public.

Sonic was talking to tails on his situation with sally and right about the time tails was going to give his opinion sally came in laughing and when she saw sonic, she laughed even harder! "Sally what's so funny?" sonic yelled at the top of his lunges. "You..hahahaha...have...hahah...A..Sister now!" sally some how was able to control her laughter and gave sonic a print-out of uncle chuck's message and he put his head down in shame after reading the letter. "I never thought that Eggman would clone an older sister for me (I'm guessing from the show that they must of been 13 while this was happening) but what's so funny of the overlander?"

"WHAT?" sally exclaimed. Apparently sally read the first half of the letter that she didn't noticed the overlander part of it. "Yea sal, according to him there's a overlander that saved her for no reason and their heading here as we speak. Oh and he wants us to be kind to him" "Oh, well then I guess we have a hut ready for our guests and you better behave this time." "Fine sal, but I'm more into the clone than that overlander." So after explaining to tails on what they were talking about they left to find a spare hut.

**Michael and Sara: **

**somewhere in the great forest**

**No POV's this time**

"So were you come from, this is a cartoon show and humans have five fingers other than four?" Sara asked Michael. Apparently they were chatting about Michael's life and explanations since Sara had was Sonics adventures. "Yea and no offence you look like Sega sonic (I forgot to mention this but Sara has emerald green eyes just like sonic's)." "I don't know if I should call it a offensive thing but none takin'. Ok here we are all we have to do is just find a vine and were in." They stopped in front of the stump that leads to Knuthole so now they just need to find the vine that opens it up. But instead it opened up by itself. Sara looked at it and looked at michael who was smiling with a vine in his hand. "How did you-" "I remembered reading something that the vine is always towards robotropilice convenient huh?" Michael was walking back to the stomp but he tripped on a rock hit Sara both of them went down the slide rolling and screaming.

Knuthole

Near the end of the slide

Some of the Morbians were doing there every day chores when they heard a unfamiliar voices going though the slide and this is what they heard "WWWAAAOOOOHHHH, get off of me!" "I can't ow!" "why!" "WHY? were in a tight, ow, space that's , OW, made out of wood ,OWOW, going down at top speed, OWOWOW, and your quills are stuck to my arm and you ask me why? OOOOOOWWWWWW" "oh" "Is that the end of this slide?" "Yep...OH CCRRRAAAAAAAAAAPPPPP!" The next thing they saw was a combination of flesh, blood (if your arm is stuck with sharp quills then your bound to be bleeding) and bright blue fur rushing right out the slide went though some morbians and hit a tree. The next thing they saw was surprising and horrifying. They're surprised that their was another hedgehog they never seen before, and they were scared because(to them) a overlander has come to Knuthole and you all know what happens when this comes along. The two got up and saw blood on the quills of the hedgehog and well they thought that the extra finger was a weapon ssssoooooo. "That overlander hurt that morbian!" "HUMAN" michael and Sara said together then Michael said "Wait WHAT! No I didn't hurt her My arm got on her quills when we slid down that slide!" "That's a Lie! Get sonic here now and let's give him the knuthole welcome." one morbian said while cracking his knuckles. "Um, um, um-" Michael was saying thinking a way to convince a way to not hurt him until "Not if we get to him first!" Sara said and without warning she garbed Michael's hand and went sonic speed past the morbian riot. The morbians were shocked to see another hedgehog to got super speed, then they went after her.

In the guest hut in Knuthole

not far from the slide

Sonic, who was forced, was helping sally put the last peaces of the hut together when sally heard someone coming though the door. "Sonic! there's a overlander that hurt a female hed-" before the morbian could finish the sentence, Sara came in and hit the morbian away with Michael and blurted out "Sal this is a total misunderstanding, we were going down the slide and my friend's hand got into my quills and... where are you?" "um down here miss?" Sara looked down and saw a really surprised sally and sonic just staring at her. (please note that both Sara and I are 6.2 in. Tall and morbians are about 4.6 in they're teens) "Sara?" Michael said still in pain "Yes." "F.Y.I. Both of as tall and your memory's and personality's are almost Sonic's, sally doesn't know you yet remember? Nor sonic for that mater. Unless Uncle chuck saw us and sent them a note and they're surprised about you and your height" michael said with a big breath. "Hey overlander." sonic started, "HUMAN" Michael and Sara said once again. "whatever, how did you know about chuck and the rest of us for that matter?" "Believe me it's a long and complicated story that make you think I'm crazy, but before we continue. CAN YOU TELL THAT ANGRY MOB THAT THIS IS A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING PLEASE!" Michael yelled seeing the morbian mob coming up. "Fine." so Sally and Sonic went out and explained everything to them and said that they're going to interview them for everyone's sake.

A while later we see the freedom fighters gathered around a table in the F.F. H.Q. hut with Sara in a seat with Michael in a chained up chair. "I know you guys don't like seeing fur less lifeforms in you village but why do I have to be changed up and everything?" "Michael if you remember, that was the only way we could get you out of that hut without getting hut remember?" "right so can someone untie me please?" michael said with an annoying tone in his voice. "In a minute, now the reason that were in this meeting is because we have two tall and unusual guest in our village, the female hedgehog that looks like sonic, and the over-" "HUMAN!" "Ummm ok, the human that's been tied down." "Come on can't I at least be able to lift a finger?" "well get to that in a minute. First of all, well ask the questions first if you don't mind?" "Ok" "fine with me if you can untie me." "Deal, now let's start with you miss?" "Sara J Hedgehog" "What's the middle name?" "James" "Hey that's my middle name Sara!" "Really?" "Yes, and when did you decide to put James as your middle name?" "no reason, Sally you were saying?" "Oooookeeeeyyyy, when were you born?" "About one hour ago in robotropolice. I want to add that I'm 17 years old and my height is 6.2 in. as him." When Sara ended her answer the freedom fighters were now so interested in her that they almost didn't hear sonic's comment. "Figures." "What's that sonic." "Well sal, the only reason and uncle chuck pointed this out that only a clone will be able to match me super speed and it's most likely that one of our raids must of messed her up some how that Eggman threw her out like garbage." Everyone looked at sonic with a surprised look.

"...What?" "well sonic to summarize it, _nobody_ has ever heard you say something that makes sense and not to mention that 'garbage' event happened about 30 minutes ago." Michael said. "Hey wait a minute, how do you know about me?" "It's a long story and I'll explain later, sally you were saying?" It took about 1 minute for sally to shake it off and continue. "Right anyway, so you were just like sonic just said." "uhh yea, but I couldn't move for a bit and I was going to be nothing but ashes if it wasn't for metal boy over here." "NOT. FUNNY." "Couldn't help it, so I have everything that sonic had in his mind and some of his personality...I guess. Oh and for the record sally, sonic was the one who looked in your diary." "I KNEW IT! Sonic your are so dead after this." "oh no." sonic was scared of what sally had in mind for revenge, he knows that he is so in for it. "So anyway how did you find your way here and how did you get saved by that-" "ok for the record, my names Michael, not 'overlander'. Seriously, its getting annoying." "OK, how did you get saved by Michael?" "well maybe you should start asking him questions now." "Well then Michael, explain everything in good detail from Sara to here." "Ok, well it start's out like this..."

Michael spent about a good 30 minutes telling his story on how he got here (not telling everyone that he was in a world that they'er nothing but cartoon players.) and saving Sara and her name. With the addition of how they got to Knuthole "And that's about it, so can someone get a band-aid for my finger from earlier please?" The freedom fighters were now interested now more than ever when something beeped. "What's that sound?" "Oh um Sara can you get the two things out of my pocket please?" Sara did so and their was actully three objects. The first was a Itouch, Then a DSi, and a wiimote. "Huh, the two things I have I understand, but how did my wiimote get in there?" Now of course when sally or Roter see something that they don't know they ether scan or break it apart. "Nicole please scan those objects, and Michael explain your self do you work wit-" "Oh for pete's sake no, those are-" "Scan complete sally." "results" "The one button object is only for playing music, video's and games, though it also has the ability to go on the internet or in our case this device is for entertainment uses only and its operated by a finger. The two screened device can't play movies but has the power to record a amount of sound and alter it, while it can play music, games, take pictures and also can go on the internet, same as the first it for entrainment only and can be operated by a finger or buttons. The last device can operate a master system called the Wii but in this case it can do nothing at the moment." "sorry for jumping to conclusions." "Can't blame ya', can you untie me now?" "of course"

After un-tieing Roter went up to Michael with the wimote and asks "Just wondering, how do you activate it?" "well you just touch any button and it'll flash finding a wii and that's it." "oh." so Roter pressed a button and then without warning a Giant fist with a 1 on top, came out and punched Michael to the other side of the room."OOOOWWWWWW!" "wow" The next thing that happened was Roter moved the wiimote to sonic and went IN to him "Hey what's going on! Stop it rote'!" Roter was controlling sonic with the wiimote and sally started to have a big grin on her face "Hey Michael, you don't mind if I barrow your toy would you?" "I don't see why not." "how do you turn it off?" "My guess is that ether when the batteries drain or hit the power button on the wiimote." "OK, let's go sonic, I'm going to love this." Sally said with a evil grin. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMEEEEEE!" Sonic scream as he was forced to go out of the hut with sally.

"So I recon' that sally girl is going to give sugar hog a lesson he'll never forget?" Bunny asked to anybody who was listening. "I have no clue bunny, no clue. Wait if my wiimote can do that then what can my entertainment systems do now?" "They never acted like this!" Roter asked michael. "No never, looks like were going to spend the day with my remaining stuff Roter." "I like the sound of that!" "Hey Michael what about me?" "You can come with us if you want Sara." "actually about we give you a real tour of knuthole." "Fine but when we get to a hospital or something were going to get my finger all fixed up." "Oh right I forgot about that." "Just one more thing?" "what's that?" "what's a difference between a overlander and a human?" "Well the only difference is height and fingers see." Michael showed all his five fingers and the others except Sara were amazed and she said "Ok less gasping and more showing." So they all left for the Knuthole tour, While Auntonie was on the ground with his thumb in his mouth.


	3. The kill

ME: Hi Everybody!!!!!!

Sara: Whoa mike! What did you do this time?

ME: Nothing I just got back from reading my email account!

Sara: You seem happy about it. Is it a new invitation from Nintendo?

ME: NOPE! We got a review from the last chapter :3 :3 :3 (Does an VEERRRYY happy female anime face)

Sara: (Verrry creep-ed out) How many reviews did we get.....And stop doing that face! THAT'S FOR A GIRL YOU IDIOT. *SLLLAAPPP*

ME: OW! FINE! We got only....one ;3

Sara: …... One?

ME: (see's a evil aria) and4favesfrompeoplepleasedon'tkillmeeeeeeee!!!!

Sara: Reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally?

ME: UMMM. (lookes at the cam) I should start the story before sara kil- OHHH sara I'm gonna get myself killed!

Sara: You bet your !# you are!

ME: NONONONO The story! Ah! I don't own anything except me and sara who'sabout to kill me AAAAAAHHHHHHH (Mike and sara run in the studio)

**A Dream or a living !#4 act 3**

**In knuthole**

Michael and Sara were taking the tour of the village with Rotor, bunny, and Antony who's keeping a 6 foot distance from the two 'visitors'. "Well the first place that were going to show you is Tails's hut." announced rotor. "Question, Why does tails have his own hut when he could do anything he wants with no supervision and yet sally gives tails harsh rules and usually doesn't let tails out of the hut at times?" Michael said. (ME: 'huff,huff' I lost Sara to say this, ever since I found out about this I always wonder about that one fact. Sara: THERE YOU ARE!!! ME: EEEPP (runes for the hills)) Rotor looked at Michael for a sec. and said "You know up till now I don't know why. You should ask that question to sally and how did you know tails?" "I'll explain when sally's back from doing..... rather not think about it." Michael shivered on his response. Anyway, the group finally came to tails's house when suddenly a blur of yellow and white came out of the hut and "EEEPPP!" hit Sara in the chest. "SONIC it's great to see you!!!! You left so suddenly that I didn't get a chance to-" Tails stopped talking (he was hugging her hard) and noticed something. "Sonic when did your chest get so big, squishy and comfy?" Tails said as he was poking on the left side of her chest or rather both sides of her chest. Bunny and Rotor were going red and Michael was red but he was looking away with his hands over his mouth, as for Sara....wellllll. "Tails" Sara was giving a look that anime girls do when someone touches there chest on accident. "yes?" tails said nervously now noticing the voice and body he was on (and touching).

"Please....stop....touching...them...their REALLY sensitive!" As soon Sara was finished Michael couldn't hold it anymore, he burst out laughing and was on the ground...VERY red. Tails on the other hand asked clearly not knowing that it was a girl and still not noticing Michael in the background, "Why are you dressed as a girl sonic?". That made Michael laugh even harder that it forced him on the ground and hitting it. Bunny, not able to stand seeing tails doing such things, grabbed tails and told him "Tails, this is not sonic by a looong shot. Her name is Sara and she's a visitor here." she said in a near flat voice because she was still red. But bunny looked at Sara getting up for ONE second, she moved her head to look at tails but there was only a cloud of dust leading right tooo.. "OW!hahahah!OW! I could use some haha help!" Michael yelled and still laughing from earlier while getting beat up by Tails's tails. "Some one get sonic there's an overlander!!!" yelled tails but bunny butt-in and tackled tails to the ground yelling "HE'S A SPECIAL VISITOR TOO TAILS!!!" While that was happening Sara came up to Michael to see him chuckling a bit. "Sara, for the record, it was to cute to see tails doing that to you and I got beat up by that so can we let this pass please?" "Fine. I'm going to let this one slip because it's tails..." 'Slap!!' "OW! You said you're going to let it slip!" "Yea for about the 2 seconds we used up! ;) " "*sigh* whatever." After talking tails came up and apologized calling Sara "Aunt Sara" but said nothing else to michael who's starting to thinking that somethings off, but he was interrupted when they were going with the rest of the tour with tails in tow.

(A couple feet later) They came up to a hut that looked more like a gym size wise. "This here building is the mess hall where we get food, hold meetings, etc." Bunny introduced the tall duos at the doors of the mess hall. Sara who's mouth was dry since of the events of the last chapter asked "Bunny? Would it be a pain to ask a glass of water or something?" "OF COURSE !" Bunny exclaimed and went in and came back with water. Michael however asked "Can I get one too if it's not a problem?" "Sorry that's the last glass." "oh" Michael responded looking a little down. "Anyway le-" "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH NO PLEASE MAKE IT STOP PLEASE AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Someone was screening in the mess hall so the group looked in seeing sonic standing stiff forcing to see... sally eating chili dogs? "NOPE ;3. LEETT"SSS see, that's 3 delicious chili dogs only 1 more to go and it's a BBBBIIIIGGG one!" "SSSSSSAAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYYYYY NNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!" While everyone was watching sonic in disbelief (please note: sally still has the wiimote), Michael and Sara were both thinking ether to find this creepy or funny. Instead the group just walked away without a word.

The group were continuing the tour when Michael heard a flapping sound. " Do you guys hear any flapping sounds?" "Nope" "what noise" "what flapping" "...." "no, must be your imagination" was all the freedom fighters said except Sara who responded "Yea now that you mention it, I- LOOK OUT MIKE!!!" Sara screamed seeing a big object with wings heading straight for Michael's head! "What are yo- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Michael was scarred so much that he shut his eyes and when his hands were going to his head his Dsi came out of his pocket with four little jets on the bottom of the system to keep it flying and a bright light came out of the out side camera and it went on Michael's head and transformed into a... Spring Helmet? The object hit the center star of the spring and *BOOOIIINNNGGG!!!* , the object screamed and landed into the freedom fighters! Sara who covered her eyes because she didn't want to see the horror of the collision, open her eyes with a wide eyed Michael with a weird helmet on top of him next to the flying object of course. "Michael!!! Are you OK?" "I'm fine but what about them!" Michael said referring to the others. As Michael and Sara go to the others, Bunny yield "Delucy darn it! Watch where your landin'!" "Sorry Bunny I didn't see him I promise!" Turns out the object was nothing but the friendly dragon Delucy (I'm sure that's how you spell her name). A little later: "So Michael, what's with the headgear?" Rotor asked. "Oh this?" Michael responded while taking the helmet off, before he could respond, the DSi beat to him. "This is Mario's spring helmet, it let's _**ANY**_ object flying! Making it a very handy and safe helmet for whoever wearing it... Recommended for two or one people(s) only" "Yea, you can see that, but if I had a camera and not a sensor, I would have seen the looks on everyones faces hahaha.... can get out of your pocket now?" an unknown voice said. Michael who most likely found out who it was pull his only object in his jeans, the iTouch. Michael looked at it and said "Let me guess while my dsi can make things in a heart beat, you are like Nicole except you have a male voice and have a lot of attitude right?" " 'Bout time someone figured it out but actually the dsi can do more than just equipment." "I'll ask about it later so do you mind if BOTH of you get back into my pockets for now?" "Sure we waited for a good entrance, let's go Dsi." And the two went back to there pockets, "Lets continue shall we?" Michael said and agreeing to discuss things later.

They soon get to the ring pool "Now here is the second to last spot on the tour, the ring pool, it makes a powerful energy ring that only sonic can be able to use during missions." bunny said to the duo. "Question. How deep is the pool?" "well I think it's about-" ***SPLASH!!* **That sudden splash soaked everyone but that's not the reason everyone was shocked "It's about 20 feet deep PLEASE SALLY YOU DID THIS TO ME 5 TIMES ALREADY!! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP!!!" Sonic said who was waring scuba gear. "Fine, looks like I did enough already." sally said who was near by the dripping group. "Hear you go michael." Sally gave Michael's Wiimote back but forgot that sonic needed to be out of the pool first. "Sally wait I can't swi-" too late, sonic went down into the pool. Before anyone can do anything Michael and Sara jumped into the pool. In the pool with swimming gear thanks to the Dsi, swimed down l and saw sonic losing air manly because on the was down sonic took it off so he could be lighter as a failed attempt to float up. Michael gave sonic the snorkel thing (It's the thing that come from the air tank I forgot what it's called) so he can breath. Looking at Sara they both know that they can't carry the hedgehog without losing breath and they're not going to share snorkel. Luckily though the pool act up and sonic holding on for dear life grabbed on the bright light and Michael and Sara were lunched to the surface. On land the FF's were going to dive in when sonic landed with a power ring and breathing hard. As for Michael and Sara they landed together and well to cut to the chase the got up and got 10 away from each other and they were all red. "Thanks you two...Wait a minute you can SWIM?" Sonic exclaimed to Sara. "Uuuuh...Ya what's so bad about water?" Sara responded. "What wrong is the fact that your supposed to-" "I'm DIFFERENT sonic SUCK IT!" Sara said interrupting sonic and he didn't say anything else to her. While that was happening Michael noticed that Sara hair style changed from sonics style to (Scuse me for this) a case closed rachel hair style or in other words, Sara's got longer but Michael decided to ignore it, but he still thinks that theres something off.

"well since we finished the tour, how about we show you two to your hut." "now when you mean hut, we have individual huts right?" "Nope we have only one so hope you guys like each other." "WHAT!" Both Michael and Sara exclaimed. Were going to skip a few hours to were Michael and Sara are finally in the hut and the FF's left for a urgent mission from an outpost. Were now going to listen to what Michael thought was off. "Sara do you think that the FF's are trying to secretly trying to kill me?" "Kind of, why do you think that?" "well one a few hours back tails who attacked me." "So he wasn't informed." "Well that's the thing after bunny talked to him his apology didn't sound real, and he looked at me with evil eyes and didn't say anything" "So he doesn't accept humans." "That's another thing, after the village was told about us by sally and sonic, the village didn't say one thing to me or give me lookes, actully no one was in the village at the time we took the tour." "I'm starting to catch on." "And you know when bunny said you had the last glass, it was total B.S.! I saw hundreids of cups CLEAN when we left the mess hall. Oh and when Dulicy came in and almost killed me?" "yea." "When I asked if anyone heard flapping sounds, you were the only one to hear that sound when the rest could hear better than me!" "OK now I've noticed something too." "What's that?" "You still have an open wound from your hand from earlier, let me get that, hey Dsi, bring up some medical supplies." " Thanks (F.Y.I. He's talking while being healed), and while we were going back, I was sure sally asked bunny why I'm still alive." Michael said when the iTouch started to speak "Hey I've got some clips from the Dsi's powerful mic if you want to hear." "play it" "Alright this is the conversation from bunny and tails....'"Tails look we are trying to kill that over- human over their while trying to look like an accident so try to behave under stand?"'....Now here's the conversation from the dragon and bunny...'"Bunny sorry for landing on yea I didn't know that he could do that." "Me neither delucy but looks like killing him will be harder than I thought."'...Now hears the conversation from bunny and sally in a nutshell...' "Bunny how in the world is he still alive?" "I don't know sally-girl, all these things come up that save him, he even knows how to swim of all things." "Well let's get them to their huts and find out what to do next."'... Now the last conversation I picked up from the morbians nearby....'"How is the human still alive?! Sally said they'll get rid of him" "don't worry as long the human is captive in a hut will be fine."'... And that's all I got based on the tour that happened." Michael was shocked "KNEW it!" Or not.

**Meanwhile**

We have no idea were we are but we can see screens of sonics worlds, case closed world (Hint, Hint), and other worlds as well. It almost looks like a TV studio mixed with labs, radio rooms, and weaponry. We move along the the screens until we see two outlines that look like hedgehogs. "Well... It's almost time before I see the last of my old self...sad now that I think of it." A male voice said. "Yea Yea, look I don't want to see this again so can I go ahead and launch this chaos emerald already?" A Female voice said in a annoyed tone. "Fine send it out, you know where it happened." The male said and they both left and as the environment fads to black we hear the male voice says "Me other self better be ready and I hope he dose everything exactly as I remember it. And we leave the scene.

**Back in the hut later**

we see Michael and Sara sitting together after discussing if they should just leave or what. Michael Didn't know if that was a wise idea because he explained that if they do something that would accept them or him to be pacific. Sara thinks that something like that would be a 10,000,000,000 to 1 chance that it'll happen based on Michael's . But then michael brought up the fact sally gave back his Wiimote, so in conclusion they decided to wait and see what happens and michael now reads the note that they've manged to get thanks to Sara's kindness to the FF's. It said this "Princess Acorn! We are in heavy fire from eggman at outpost 666 near robotrobolice! Please were getting out numbered! -Signed Tobor." ".... Umm Sara, when you got this, did sally hesitate to go?" Michael asked like someone did something stupid. "Not really since the residence explained that they have many outposts near robowhatever why?" "Look there's a lot of things that's strange about this letter. First, I'm not a good writer but this handwriting is neat. If they'er under attack, why spend time righting the letter if you need help right away?" Michael said pointing to the handwriting "Second, I know there's no such thing as outpost 666 the number was supposed to be the number of the devil. And the last thing is signed tobor? It's really Robot back words AS IN EGGMAN ROBOTNIK!!!" Michael explained. Sara cached on because she read it earlier and was now worried "So what are we going to do, we can't just leave or the mobians will think I'm a hostage because of you and think you work for eggman." "Well... hmmmm............ I got It!!! Dsi! Que up a mini mushroom a power up mushroom and a dummy!" The Dsi did exactly what Michael wanted and Michael put the dummy with a little note under the sheets of the huts bed. "Michael, what's the pain?" "It's simple, I'll eat this mini mushroom making me small as a pea, you grab me and tie me in your long and beautiful hair, then one were out of the village you untie me, give me the mushroom here and we'll be on our way making the village think that I'm sleeping!" ".....My hair is long?" Michael looked at Sara dumbly and said "You honestly since the swim I might add did not noticed you long hair/fur/quills whatever?" "No." "Look at the mirror." "Sara looked at thw small mirror on the huts wall "Wow! If it wasn't for the sonic look I'll look just like Rachel!" A small pause (ME: Ok I'll admit it I'm a case closed freak, I'm also not that creative with my own characters so there's also a reason that I'm saying this and I'll announce it later.) "Are you sure you have _**ALL**_ of sonic's memory's or do you have more memory's like Rachel?" "Now that you mention it...Forget it let's get going." "ummm....fine." Michael responded then added "Don't you DARE try to scare me by pretending to swallow me OK!" Sara giggled "Fine party pooper." Michael just sighed and ate the mini mushroom. Michael looked up since the shrink was painless he just has to see how big everything looks...Untill Sara's concert size hand came down and michael jumped on.

He was about to reach for the strands of hair when suddenly Sara move making michael fall on her hand and saw her pulling her shirt forward. Before he could say anything Sara moved her hand and michael fell into her shirt. I'm going to save the details and just say he's very red and did not like what Sara did. "Sara! What the heck?! I told you to tie me to your hair and not in you chest 'it's kinda dark in here'!" "'Heee teee' (note it's kind of tickles her) think about it. If they see you in my hair they'er going to ask questions. So hinding you in here is a better spot." "Then wouldn't be better if you put me in your pocket?" "I have pockets?" "*sigh* lets just go." So Sara left the hut and it was easy to get by the surcrity of the village, but it was hard to get out of the village since they didn't really think how to get out, but Michael just suggested that Sara should just run up the slide.

**Outside the Tree Slide**

**Time 1:00AM**

After getting out of the tree Sara got michael out and gave him the power up mushroom and then they noticed they forgot one little detail. "Where could they be right now?" "Well....Ummm....Crap." "Well we could go to the outskirts of the city and see of we could find them there." "Na, before we get a chance to search we might get spotted." "Well what do you have in mind?" "Hmmm....I got it! You know uncle chuck?" "Yea." "He knows our existence first and might have saw that little episode saving you so, well just go to uncle chuck's hide out!" "...Well better now then never I guess 'Didn't really want to meet him while I' with mike here'." They soon made a course to uncle chucks hide out and in like what 2 minutes or so they were there. Sara remembering how to get in knock a trash pile with a brick and the door went up. And chuck was standing looking like he was waiting for them for a while now. "About time you got here you two." "Wait you knew we were coming." "Of course, after sally came by to find some rigs and leaving without a word. I'd figured that you'll be coming right after but I was standing here for a couple of hours." "Did you g-" "Yes Sara she left the note saying to tell two people to come to a location so they can start a mission, but I think otherwise." "How did yo-" "Robotropolice isn't the only place I spy on Michael. You think I'll just leave sally and sonic alone together?" Michael and Sara looked at chuck for a bit and asked at the same time "Do you already know what-" "Happened from the past few hours? Yes, and I can say that I'm very disappointed how they treated you and trying to do to you for that matter." "This is very-" "Disturbing I know, I usually do this in front of sonic or sally." "......Right, so we wasted our time to get here I guess?" "not necessarily." "What?" "You two have probably noticed that the FF's were gone for a quite long time correct?" "Yea, that's how we got the motive to get here." "Well despite the fact that they were going to ambush michael, they were constantly in touch with me asking if they saw you come by michael." "Annnnnddd?" "Well stating the obvious, about an hour or so ago they stoped calling me, at first I thought they were giving me a brake from there chatter. But I began to worry, it's been about 45 minutes after they stopped calling, so ready for the worst I check the eggmans loges on his swatbot patrols, sure enough they were captured physically and mentally." "mentally?" "Yep, a selected group of swatbots were equipped with snivlys or now Eggmans brain wash device!" "So that's what he meant by plain B..He's really lame with his plan names. (PS. I Finally watched that episode and I was a little disappointed on how the episode went)" "Wait, you knew about this Sara." "well yes and no chuck, When I woke up they first time I only heard him saying to throw me out and he doing plan B." "What plan name did he name for you?" "Project Cloneged." Michael and chuck both faced palmed. A few minutes later he explained what he wants them to do. "Anyway, since you guys are here, I want you two to do a rescue mission for them. All you guys need is a power rig and something to block that brain washing device." "I have an Idea if you want to here it." The Itouch said out of the blue. "Let's hear it." "Well I can have the Dsi to make a device to transfer the rings energy into you guys and with the rigns power inside you, you'll not only be immune to the barin wash divice, but you'll be able to get sonic and co.'s minds back on track." "how would this benefit me?" "Well michael, you'll be faster than before and that's it." "Alright I like this plain So you two get a ring and these two gadites and I will make this machine." "Right, well be back in a flash!" Sara and Michael left the hideout and leaving chuck and the two systems to make that macine.

**With (Ugh) Eggman and snivly**

**1:10am**

"Hahahahaha!This feels so good. Not only I defeted sonic, but now he's an allie to the great Eggman. Hahahahaha!" Eggman was litterally jumping with glee and making a dumb fool of himself. 'Even though I made this in the first place, not to metion the project name in so lame than the other one.' Snivily thought but hey he was glad that it was somehow easy to get all of them this time. "So your going to find the location of Knuthole I assume?" "Are you kidding?! Since Project Brian wiper, there's no reason to do so. Sonic and the other rodents are the only reason that village is still standing. And since I've got the princess, there is no way anyone can save them now. WHAHAHAHA!" We hear that sound while we zoom out of robotropolice and then we zoom to Michael and Sara who is now leaving the forest.

**With Sara And Michael**

**1:30AM**

"Eggman is a big idiot if you ask me." "Why's that Michael?" "Well if Eggman really wanted to have an all robot world, why does he keep trying to find the cordnets to Knuthole when really he could just set the forest on fire?" "Good point but like you said he's a big idiot." "hmm, anyway why did the pool spout out two rings? We were just lucky?" "yea, lets go with that." The two get to the hide out only to be met with a large needle like ray. "WHAT IS THAT!!!" Both Michael and Sara said at the same time. "Good you two are back. We just finished the ray gun or in your case the machine." Chuck responded to the two. "Why a gun?" "Well, We decided that having it as a gun will work out so think of it as a vacine for you two, and when you get their memory's come back hit them with this gun so we never have to worry to see something like this ever again. It won't hurt if that's what you're thinking." Both Michael and Sara sank to the floor in relif. "So now that's over with, give me the rings and I'll tell you were to start your mission." They did and Chuck fired the gun, after a little trouble with there vision for a few secounds they were ready to go. "Alright, at this point I don't care how to get them back but the building that they are is surpizenly the cloning facillity so you two shouldn't have any trouble getting there." "Alright let's do this rescue mission....Modern Warfare Style!" "HUH?" "Alright!! Let's do this!!" And the duo left leaving a confused chuck.

**Outside the cloning complex**

**1:40am**

"Ok, these weapons will kill the SWATBOTS as soon they get hit, we also got a few air strikes and back ups. And a Nuke if all else fails. Our sutes should be able to protect us from the lazer blasts, some tools to get in if needed, and since I'm positive we'll cut the power, we have these cool night gogles." Michael Explained. Michael and Sara looked like they were with the speceal ops team with 3 guns. "Mike, how can we have air stikes when it's just us?" "You'll see, now the plan is to do a distraction to keep the SWATBOTS bissy so we can get inside without hassle. Then, using the cordnets that chuck gave us, we'll eather fight or go in the vents. You will get the females and I'll get the males. Got it?" "One thing...How are we going to distract them?!" "Air Stike." "*Sigh*" "And one more thing, when we are in the building and we split, we can contact each other using the night gogles. Ready?" "ready." Michael takes out a ds like radio and calls for a distraction a few yards way from the buildings enterance. To Sara's surprize they actully came. As planed the SWATBOTS noticed the air sticke and went after it making a clear path to the building. The rest is self explanatory, anyway they got in. "All right were in and we didn't trip an alarm!" ***T'ang*** Sara looks down to see a string snaped in two and to see the one side a weight and the other had a hand like object hitting the ALARM button. "...Really..." ***BBBBBRRRRAAANNNNGGGG,BRRRAAAANNNGGG*** and then hundreds of SWATBOTS came in to the room. Michael face palmed his face "He could just have lasers, inferred, scanners but NNNNNOOOOOOO it had to be a classic sting trap...Cheap B#$erd. OPEN FIRE!OPEN FIRE!OPEN FIRE!" the Duo open fired at the SWATBOTS and went to the first door they see...Still fireing. "This is bad Michael! What do we do now!" "Stick to the plan! Well Split!" "And what? Run like little girls?" "NO! We fight to the others! If they shoot you with the brain wash device pretend you are Brain washed it'll get to the others faster. If they don't belive you fire on them! I'll Take right you take left!" The duo split making their way to their brain washed friends. And just for the heck of it Michael left a 50 pound bomb set to fire in 45 minutes.

**Mean while with Eggman**

The alarms were ringing and Eggman was really not expecting this in a matter of hours. "Snivly what's going on!" "Apparently sir hundred of SWATBOTS are reporting seeing a....ummmm.." "What is it." "It may be that time to say that your bots might need some reprogramming." "Why?" "They're reporting an air strike nearby and seeing a chubby male solder with a hot long haired, Female Solder." "What species?" "Unknown sir, they destroyed the SWATBOTS before saying a description." Eggman was shocked manly because he had 2 possibly more people coming with a big force! "Send in the Mindbots NOW?" (AKA SWATBOTS with the brain wash device.) "Yes sir! Attention all MINDBOTS! CAPTURE THE INTRUDERS!" 'I don't know who you two are, but you're mine!' Eggman thought grinning. We now fast travel to Sara who's getting close to the female brain wash room or the camber anyway.

**With Sara **

**2:00am**

**(I'll find a perfect place for a pov. but not now)**

Sara see's the door with the big sign saying 'Project Brain wiper Female hold'. Sara Face palmed mumbling idiot and went though the door, the room wasn't much. It only had three beds, sinks, and gun holders? Sara looked around only to be met by a laser pointed at her, the person holding it was sally. "Surrender to the great Eggman or say bye bye to your memories!" she yield at Sara. Sara was calm surprisingly and smiled 'this should be fun' she thought. "How can you say the great Eggman with pride when he turns your friends into slave robots?" "It's for a good cause." " really? When those among them were role to Eggman?" "They..weren't..loyal after all" Sally was stuttering. "If that's the case. Then your father wasn't loyal to Eggman then." "My..My father? What happened to him?" "Well...no,no I shouldn't tell you, it'll break your heart." "Please, please what happened to him!" "Well maybe but no." "Please I'll do anything!" "Anything?" "Anything!!" "Ok Eggman put your dad in the void." "The..Void?" "Yep, the king wasn't good with eggman and threw him in the void and now he can't get out without being crystallized. Now let's shake hands." Sally was shock (duh) and she did what Sara wanted. Then a big flash came from Sara's hand and sally lets go making Sara have enough time to fire the device, and while she was at it she got bunny and Delucy who were sleeping, and Sara waited. About 2 secounds later "Ugh, my head. Sara? Is that you?" "Yes." Sara said in a flat voice. "Where are we? And why are you waring millitry clothes?" "Well to make a long story short, you guys were hit (again by the same tech I might add) by MINDBOTS." "Mind bo-...ooohhhh." "Yep so chuck knew that we were coming and sent us on a rescure mission." "But how-" "Well chuck (the dsi and Itouch too but it's best not to tell her) made this ray gun here to be immune to that mind device's effects, so think of it as a vacine." "Wow! You and TAILS must gone though how many?" Sara sent a death glare to sally making her almost say nothing. "What, tails is here right." *SLLLLAAAAPPPP* Queing slow motion, Sara was pissed, Bunny and delucy woke up and wake to see sally getting slaped, Sally was shocked and confused. "You B$^%! You had a plan to get rid of Michael this whole time did you? Corse you F%$#$ did! And you acktully think that I'll bring a 6-year old on a dangerouse mission like this!!! You gotta be s%$% me! WE as in Michael and I are saving all of you from a F$% RETARED WHO GIVES HIS PROJECT NAMES SO RETARTED AS HE IS! AND YOU OF ALL PEOPLE ARE ASKING IF TAILS IS HERE WHEN MICHAEL PLANED ALL THIS!!" Sara was literally yelling to the heavens at Sally and Sara didn't care. But Sara gave Sally a chance to speak ".....Why are you trusting a over-" "HUMAN! HE IS HUMAN DAMNIT!!! H-U-M-A-N, HUMAN FIVE FINGERS, OVERLANDER FOUR FINGERS YOU IDIOTIC BCH!! (ME: Sara Do you think that you're going over the top with Sally? Sara:Hey they tried to kill you. ME: Point and can you let me go yet. Sara:Nope.)Michael came to you guy's understanding what happened to all of you and he tried his best to ensure you guys that he isn't a traitor, if you think about it he came with open hands and heart and you guys are trying to kill him because he's not your spices!" "Before I say anything to THAT Sara just answer my only question. Why do you even care about him? Why did you protect him?" Sara couldn't believe what she just heard. "Because." Sara said in a creepy tone. "Because he's a living being, you hear that? A LIVING BEING who BREATHS! Isn't the FF's code to protect all LIVING things from eggman? huh? If that's not part of the code then what is the point of the FF's if they kill species that's not familiar to yours? That's NOT even an inch of FREEDOME AT ALL! Didn't you say that you guy's made a promise to save all living things? To me, Michael isn't a monster or robotnick, he is a living thing and, and.....(Sara is now blushing) I love him. Think about that sally. Think about that. ***Beep*** Michael, this is Sara. I've recovered the Females." Sally is in deep thought and showing huge regret, the same mood is also showing to Bunny and Delucy. We now hear Michael over the radio. "That's great! But I'm being ambushed by swat and mindBOTS!" "How close are you?" We zoom out of the building and zoom in on Michael's location.

**With Michael**

**2:30am**

We see Michael throwing a bomb like device at the robots and hiding. "I'm about 20 feet away from the Males, they REALLY don't want me to get to sonic and the others!" *BOOM* "Really? How many robots are there?" *BANG!!BANG!!* "About 200 hundred of them" ***KKKAAABOOOMM* **"Scratch that, 167 robots." "Well do you need any help?" ***TATATATATATA,CRASH,BOOM,BANG* **"Nea, there's like two left. By the way did something happened? I thought I heard someone screeming to the heavens." "Well *Swish*....*Swish* I gave Sally a piece of my mind." "You told them that we knew what they were going to do?" Michael said while walking towards the door. "And then some. Be Careful Michael...What's that?....Ok..Sally wants you to know that she'll be responseible to what ever happenes to you." "K'.Oh and if something happenes to me...just get my body out of this place, the last thing I want is my body to be scaviged." " luck" Michael went though the doorto a dark room. He turned on his night vision gogles and looked awound and to his surprise they were asleep. Michael wasted no time fireing the ray. 'Well that was easy, were's the light switch?' Michael thought. "*BEEP* Sara this is Michael, Males are clear easly." Michael was talking over the radio but failed to see sonic waking up. "Well that was easy! Well we better get out of here...What?...Michael!!! Before they get ther're vision back, TELL THEM ESC CODE 12345 NOW!!!!" "Huh? why should I AAAAAUUUUUUUHHGGGGGGGGG!!!!!" Sonic attacted Michael chain saw attack to pacific at the spinal cord and all four limbs! Giving Michael Extreem blood loss and barly alive and move (Think of all the blood all over the walls). Luckaly, Sara had heard this and grabed sally and rushed to michael. Back to Sonic "I knew you were Eggmans spy!" "I...told...you..I'm..not..a spy." "Yea right you about to fire us with that ray and" Michael was ignoring him and he somehow spotted a gold emerald, he was using all his streagth he had left to grab it which he did. About that time Sonic finished his explination (Sonic was basicly saying that the weapons, radio, and being human were the reasons why he was a spy), "Now feel the slow death of your neck splitting in two. He started and Michael was screeming, when sonic was almost done, Sara came in and punched him, sening him flying. While Sally was explaining to sonic (After seeing the almost dissasembled body by the way.) Sara was shocked and was now crying. "Michael I was to slow to save you!!and now your dead!" "Not..Necessarily" "Wha! Michael! How are even alive? Seriosly you look like a bloody toy now!" "Rings...energy...draining...still keeping me alive." Sonic came over to Michael but Sara got in her way "YOU DON'T TOUCH HIM!" "Sara...Please....Let him...Talk." Michael said who's only got seconds to live. Sara got out Sonics way and said "um, sorry whatever." Michael was pissed (DUH!) and not noticing the glow from the emerald he said "You know what sonic...I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!!! WHO KNEW YOU CAN KILL!!!!" and with that Michael sent out his last breath leaving the room silent. Sara (sad and agry) was about to hit sonic with a karite kick, but a bright flash engulfed Michael and Sara and they were gone. "....I...I..Didn't mean that way." "Sonic...when we get back....Were going to teach you to say a proper apology." Sally said grimly. They left without a word and they said nothing when they went back home and returned.

**Location:?????????**

**Time:??????????**

We see Sara waking up in a pitch black area, she get's up and realizes that she has the Gold emerald in her hand and she was bursting with tiers. "Oh Michael." "Yes?" "WHA!!! MICHAEL! Are you in the emerald?!" "Yea I was surpized by that and you were still sleeping when I...ahhhh...woke up." "But why are you like this?" "Becuase it was the only way to save Michael's life." A sweet voice said. "What? Who's there?" Sara asked to anyone. "Well who else has the ability to move souls to emeralds?" Said the unknown voice who we now see Tikal (You know the female who was chained to the Master emerald? Sorry couldn't spell her name correctly) "Tikal?!!" Michael and Sara said together. "Yep yours truly. I have limited time for this so I'll get to the point. Michael, in order for you to live again, I'm going to transform that emerald into a sperm in SEGA Sonics mother along with sonic to. Because of this Sara, you won't be able to see each other again for 17 years. See ya." "Wait WHAT?" Before Sara could say anything else, Michael was gone in a flash and Sara was gone to.

**Green Hill Hospital in the delivery room**

**MICHAEL'S POV!!!!!**

"Alright! now, give on last push!" "Ah, Ah, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!!" Was all I could hear and for some strange reason I felt like crying. "What are they?" "Twins honey, Both of them are baby boys!" Wait What!!! I opened my eyes to find myself warped in a hospital blanket, in front of me was a very beautiful mother hedgehog. "OH..they so beautiful!" She said. I took a quick look and saw sonic as a baby then I knew. Tikal had made me sonics twin brother in the SEGA universe. It also explained why I can't see Sara for 17 years......F#$

ME: Annnnddd Were officially done with SatAM sonic...For now

Sara: Don't you think that you made sonic a little cold

ME: What? apparently sonic isn't good with apoligys.

Sara: Whatever, so now what's next?

ME: you'll see. By the way Groove J, THANK YOU for the responses especially for telling me to remove the "Block story" thing that helped a lot! Give me more reviews and thank you Shaddow the Ultimate Life Form for encouraging me to continue.

Sara: By the way, we realized that some of you guy's might have expecting separate story lines based on the sonic universe, so if you guy's want us to make a separate story that has people dieing when getting sucked into the sonic universe tell us. Well keep doing this story line though.

ME: Well till next time!

Sara: Michael?

ME: Yes?

Sara: Why do people make their comments based by talking to fictional characters on this site? Is it because they don't have a life?

ME: Maybe.

AHEM!!!! All authors who do this type of thing are in a mob ready to kill Michael and Sara

ME: Oh no! See ya!! RUN!!!

They run off in the made up sun set with an angry mob behind them (Authors please don't flame me for this that joke included me to)


End file.
